Disposable wet wipes have increasing use as a supplement to toilet paper. The objective of the primary embodiment of this invention is to make the wipes as conveniently available to the user as toilet paper now is. This objective is achievable by a caddy that shares the spindle of a wall mounted toilet paper holder, provided the caddy does not interfere with toilet paper use, occupies a minimal amount of space, and possesses good storage and accessibility features. These characteristics are attained by a low profile caddy that rests snugly and vertically against the wall for stability and space conservation regardless of spindle-to-wall distance.
Spindle-to-wall distances vary. Wall mounted holders are either recessed in the wall or attached to the surface of the wall. The spindle-to-wall distance of surface mounted holders is slightly more than 2.5 inches, the radius of a full roll of paper. With recessed holders the spindle itself can be nearly flush with the wall. Thus a commercially valuable caddy should rest vertically against the wall throughout approximately a 2.5 inch range of spindle-to-wall distances.
We believe caddies of our invention have the above characteristics and meet the stated objective.